bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Omegachi V
The Omegachi V (or ��XV) is an upgraded version of the original Omegachi. It is the ultimate weapon used by the Monkeys, used to fight the E.M.P.E.R.O.R., which is also the reincarnated upgrade of the E.N.T.I.T.Y. The Omegachi V appears in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Like its predecessor, it has been split into 5 parts, having been ripped apart during its journey across the quantum continuum. To acquire the 5 parts of the Omegachi V, you must complete 5 HORRIFYING quests to obtain it. These quests are part of the main storyline, so you must acquire them to get to the next chapter. Backstory After the defeat of the ENTITY, the Monkeys in Meta07's timeline have been upgrading it ever since. However, strange quantum forces due to the interaction of Meta07's timeline with the official timeline have blasted apart the Omegachi and sent it (and many of the Monkeys) travelling to the official timeline with the 5 pieces scattered in various places in the galaxy. In BTD7PotA, you must find these pieces in order to fight the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. The first two are on the Monkey World, the third one is on a moon that orbits Terra Bloonus (the moon has been called Luna Bloonus, literally meaning "moon of the bloons"), and the last two are inside two active volcanoes in Terra Bloonus, Mount Tambloona and Bloon Tuff. You must obtain it through 5 missions in the Story Mode, each of which will test your skills, energy reserves, and even willpower to their extreme limits with unspeakable chaos, skull-crushing hurdles, nigh-invincible Bloons, and massive, unadulterated bloodshed! These missions will undoubtedly drive you to the end of your physical and mental endurance, both in the game and in real life. No prior gaming experience, no MLG skills, none of that can possibly prepare you for the outright bedlam to come. You will either become hardened by this experience and transform into a true BTD pro, or your body will crumble as your mind collapses to madness. Good luck trying to complete these challenges on IMPOPPABLE MODE... Bloon-Crushing Cannon The ways to obtain it are different than in Meta07's BTD6. In BTD7PotA, it has been found by a battalion of Bloons on the Monkey World and are attempting to transport it to one of their bases to travel to Terra Bloonus where the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. is located in order to either destroy it or take control of it. The quest involves intercepting the group and taking the Omegachi Cannon from them (Keep in mind that you're in first person shooter gameplay while doing this). The battalion is riding 4 ZOMGs and 1 BAD. You must hijack one of the ZOMGs and place towers to fire missiles at the other ZOMGs to blow up the rest. Then you must use your blimp-jacked ZOMG to get to the BAD, kill the Bloons that block your path, enter the BAD, and rush to the inner room near the hull where you'll find the Cannon (the checkpoint arrow will guide you there). There, you must unlock the 4 chains tying it down and collect it in your inventory, but there's a deadly twist: The weight of the Cannon will overwhelm your carrying capacity and therefore impede your movement (like in Fallout 4 where you have too much stuff in your inventory). Meanwhile, your team of Monkeys will plant explosives inside the BAD and call a Heli Pilot for extraction. You need to go back outside (again, the checkpoint arrow will guide you) and wait for the Heli Pilot to come. While doing so, you need to survive the hordes of Fortified Ghost Regen Ceramics that come to attack you (remember that you have to do this with the inability to sprint and slowly taking small amounts of damage from your legs getting hurt by the weight!) and then get on the Heli Pilot with your team. After escaping with the Heli Pilot and the Turret, the BAD will explode. Then you must get back to the Monkey Empire base and place the Cannon in the Armoury. Bravo, you have successfully completed the first of the many back-breaking, skull-crushing challenges associated with obtaining the Omegachi V! Now we just have 4 more unspeakably-chaotic, impossibly-difficult missions to go... Terrifying Turret Like the Cannon, you can only obtain the Omegachi V Turret on Story Mode. However, this time you only reach the location through FPS. After that, you transition to tower defense gameplay to obtain it. The Turret has crashed onto the top of Simianjaro (a play on the real-life African mountain Kilimanjaro). First, you will be dropped off by a Heli Pilot near the foot of Simianjaro, due to anti-aircraft cannons and the sheer height making it impossible to drop you off near the top. Then, you must make the agonizing climb up Simianjaro. You will face heavy Bloon resistance (not to mention that there are B.A.D.s prowling the top) and you must kill them off and blow up their barricades and anti-aircraft cannons to get there. After you get to the Turret, you transition to tower defense gameplay with the Simianjaro map, but it is reversed and Bloons attack from the bottom of the mountain instead of the top. The exit is covered by the Turret, which cannot be sold or sacrificed by any means. You must survive 17 agonizing rounds with lots of Regen Camo Ceramics and MOAB-Class Bloons. You can pay 300,000 Cash to activate the Turret and make it attack. Once activated, the Turret attacks by itself and has a huge range and its attacks are extremely powerful. This is the round compilation of the mission: If you survive, you will finally obtain the Omegachi V turret. You must get back to base and place the Turret in the Armoury to fully complete the mission. Hellish Hull The Hull is crashed into a deep crater on Luna Bloonus, the moon of the Bloons. You will enter a spaceship and pilot it until you get inside the Hominidae Armstrong, which is a space cruiser made by the Monkeys (similar to Halo cruisers) and park your ship inside. Then, the Armstrong will enter hyperspace. While it is travelling, the checkpoint arrow will guide you to your quarters, where you wait. Regardless if you play as Quincy or Gwendolin, a cutscene will play where both Quincy and Gwendolin are in the quarters room where make a brief conversation: Gwendolin expresses her worries about what if the prophecy fails and the Bloons win, and in response Quincy says that if so then this will be the last time they can spend together. The two kiss and then... ah... make love.(please don't ban me for this). Then, the cutscene moves to the outside of the Armstrong exiting from hyperspace, where they are attacked by DEADs and MOTHERSHIPs. Quincy and Gwen wake up and the cutscene ends here, going back to FPS. The checkpoint arrow leads you to a missile turret where you launch missiles at the enemy Bloons. After destroying the Bloons, the game makes you exit the turret. You must put on a space suit if you're not Level 16 or above. If you are Lvl 16 or above, then you don't need a space suit because your armor and stuff is already space-hardened. You enter a spaceship with a squadron of Astro-Monkeys and drop off at Luna Bloonus, but before you can reach the crater you first have to destroy the Bloonian Shadow Generator mounted on it to take down the shield surrounding the Bloonian star system that prevents Super Monkeys and Sun Gods from attacking said system. Once you reach the station with the generator, 6 HORMESISes will spawn to protect the Generator. You must destroy all of the HORMESISes before you can reach the generator. After you defeat them, you will be instructed to plant bombs on the Generator and blow it up, and after destroying the Generator you can then proceed to the crater. One of the Astro-Monkeys, operating a large cargo transporter, will pick up the hull and slowly move out of the crater towards your ship. At that moment, large amounts of DEADs and MOTHERSHIPs will violently ambush you from all sides at once. You must defend the transporter at all costs as the Bloons will concentrate their fire around it. You need to kill off all the Bloons before they destroy the transporter. If they destroy the transporter, you will lose and have to start from the part where you enter the moon (SO FRUSTRATING!!). If by some miracle you successfully fend them off (unlikely, these missions were designed to be as frustrating and difficult as possible), the Hull will be transported back to the Gunship. But oh no! What's this? An EMP Bloon suicides in front of the ship, crippling it! Your allies call reinforcements: a bunch of Super Monkeys and more Astro Monkeys. You will transition to Tower Defense Mode with the Luna Bloonus track with the disabled Gunship at the exit. You must fend off 20 demoralizing rounds of enhanced Bloons before the Super Monkeys arrive. At the first round, Regen Farming is a MUST if you want to get enough money to fend off the terrifying onslaught to come; these rounds are almost impossible without Blue Sun Gods and Starkiller Bases. After you survive these deadly rounds, you transition back to FPS and the Super Monkeys will come. You need to get into the gunship so that the Super Monkeys can carry the gunship back to the Armstrong. The hull will be placed inside the cargo compartment of the Armstrong, where the Turret and Cannon have also been transported. Congrats, you've survived another one of the impossibly-impossible challenges associated with getting a part of the Omegachi V! Belligerent Base The Base of the Omegachi V is in a deadly, acidic volcano on Terra Bloonus named Mount Tambloona. It's been dormant for some time but now it's reawakened and could erupt any minute! You must obtain the base before the volcano explodes violently and becomes irretrievable for a certain amount of time. Jetpacks and other flying gear are also disabled for this mission. First, you must wait until the Armstrong ''enters Terra Bloonus' atmosphere. Then, you and your squad (accompanied by 2/4/2 Wizard Monkeys) will be lead into drop pods by the checkpoint arrow. Then, you'll be fired towards Terra Bloonus like Orbital Drop Shock Troopers from Halo. You will land approximately 1 mile away from Mount Tambloona. From there, you and your squad will be lead by another checkpoint arrow towards Mount Tambloona, but as you walk you will face heavy Bloon activity, including plenty of ZOMGs, DDTs, BADs, B.A.N.E.s, J.O.K.E.R.s, and MOTHERSHIPs. Once you push through to the foot of the mountain, you have to climb up the mountain whilst simultaneously trying to avoid the occasional acidic lava flow AND being shot at by dozens of MOAB-Class Bloons. If you touch a lava flow, you will take quite a lot of damage over time. Then when you get to the edge of the crater of Mount Tambloona, here's a catch: Only Gwendolin and the Masters of Fire are able to get in the volcano and stand any chance of survival in the massive heat. If you're not already playing as her, you will immediately switch to playing as Gwendolin before getting into the crater while tied to a heat-resistant rope. There are large rocks inside the volcano you can stand on without trouble, but if you fall into the acid lava, you will die of corrosion RAPIDLY within mere seconds. You will find the hull half-buried at one of the large rocks. The Masters of Fire will then Summon Phoenixes to push the Base out of the rocks. But then there's another twist, the volcano will become unstable and the area around you will rapidly degenerate into a zone of unspeakable chaos. Lava puffs will come out of the rocks and the lava will begin to rise. B.L.I.T.Z.es will also come and attack you, as well as an upgraded version of Blastapopoulos named Blastapopoulos X! He will cover the crater with rocks to prevent you from escaping. He uses rapid-fire missiles, acid bombs, and long-range plasma throwers to kill you, as well as spawning lots of BLITZes. If by some miracle you manage to defeat him, there's another catch: There's no way for the Monkey Empire's vehicles to pick you up from the volcano. Your only choice is to activate the Base and use its all-terrain capability to climb your way out of the volcano. You have 4 minutes to use the Base to escape from the volcano while being shot at by BLITZes, BADs, BANEs, and JOKERs. If you manage to escape, the volcano will explode anyway and you have to escape with your group with the Base while being hit by large amounts of lava, ash, and pyroclastic flows. You will be guided by a checkpoint arrow to a Support Chinook 350 meters away. Once below the Support Chinook, it will pick you up and bring you to the ''Armstrong, ''which is now hovering several miles above you. Then the game will make you exit the Base and Monkeys will transport the Base towards the cargo bay where the other parts are. Congrats, you have successfully obtained the base without being driven insane by the challenges! The Core If you thought getting the previous parts were difficult, then prepare to be utterly baffled and guffawed by the challenge for the last part of the Omegachi V: THE CORE. The Core is trapped in another volcano on Terra Bloonus - Bloon Tuff. You must get there in FPS gameplay and then you'll transition into TD gameplay. You need to enter Omega Apaches (6/2/2 Heli Pilots) with your group, with 1 member of your group in 1 Omega Apache each. You will be guided to Bloon Tuff by the checkpoint arrow. You will encounter plenty of BADs, MOTHERSHIPs, BANEs, JOKERs, and DEATHSTROKEs, as well as another Boss Bloon: Bloonus Maelstrom - Lethal Sovereign of Wind (upgraded version of Vortex: Deadly Master of Air). Once he appears, he will conjure a massive Category-6 hurricane that occasionally blows you in random directions, making you VERY likely to crash into something. He will also attack you by throwing massive Category 6 tornadoes at you. Once you touch them, you will get spiralled around the tornado faster and faster until you get slingshotted towards a random direction at approximately '''500 mph', causing you to suffer a gruesome death similar to a meteorite burning upon re-entry and slamming into the ground. Therefore, to the absolute best of your ability YOU MUST AVOID THEM AT ALL COSTS!! He will also use his wind powers to hurl large objects in all directions like a BULLET HELL. If by some miraculous phenomenon you defeat Bloonus Maelstrom, you will then continue following the checkpoint arrow to Bloon Tuff. Once you arrive at the airspace around Bloon Tuff, you need to clear out all the Bloons hanging out there. This is difficult, as there are JOKERs and BLITZes everywhere, but they will pale compared to the unspeakable onslaught to come when you actually get to the core. You land at the foot of Bloon Tuff, where you switch to playing as Gwendolin (if you're not already playing as that hero) and jump into the crater. And then this is the most horrifying part: You are ambushed by insurmountable armies of Bloons AGAIN!! You switch to tower defense mode, where you have to survive 40 back-breaking, skull-crushing rounds. ''Not only that, but the map occasionally explodes in lava inflicting VERY HIGH DAMAGE to all units on the screen. Oh, and the following units are disabled: Boomerang Thrower, Bomb Shooter, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Astro-Monkey, Monkey Zombie, Aquamonkey, Heli Pilot, Monkey Ace, Monkey Village, and Banana Farm, as well as ''ALL Powers! If you somehow manage to survive this inconceivable onslaught, congratulations, after an arduous, seemingly endless plethora of nightmarishly impossible challenges, you have finally obtained the most powerful weapon in the game (rivaled only by 6/2/2 Super Monkeys) without succumbing to insanity and dissolving into madness! Final form When you finally piece them together, they form the ultimate weapon. The Omegachi V fires an endless stream of Blue Sun God projectiles (infinite pierce, 40,000 damage + 0.08% of target RBE per second) and MOAB Eliminator projectiles that explode into smaller submunitions which explode into even smaller submunitions. It also rapidly fires an omndirectional spread of blades that burst into 5 more blades which burst into 5 more blades upon hitting their targets. Its Diep.io Tanks fire high-damaging, very fast-moving projectiles. The Omegachi V can bypass any and all immunities, including high Defense values on blimps. It also has an aura that makes all towers within a large radius of the Omegachi V have 2x range, inflict 5x damage, have a 100% discount to revivation costs (in other words, you can resurrect everyone around the Omegachi V for free), and a 50% discount to upgrade costs. In TD mode, you aim it around like a Dartling Gun, but in FPS mode you can actually drive it around like an actual tank! Speaking of which, you get to do that when you fight the second-hardest boss in the game - Bloonarius X. A word of warning: Though you may have the most powerful weapon in the game, NEVER let that thought lower your guard!! ALL of the bosses that you will face after you obtain this weapon will be extremely difficult even with this weapon! Once you place the Omegachi V, it cannot be sold or sacrificed by any means (this includes THANOS' Infinite Genocide and many of EMPEROR's abilities). It can, however, be moved around by Heli Pilots with the Support Chinook ability.Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Items Category:Quests